Louis Cadena
Louis Cadena is a character created by the user ChrisSinisterra. He will be bought in soon. Appearance Louis seems to be headless, but has a zombie sloth wearing a shoulder top hat on his back. He is wearing an extreme red powerz suit with black trousers. Moveset Personality Louis is super serious when it comes to battle. He tends to treat people as if they were his enemy, including his closest friends. People can't tell if he's on the good or bad side. You would rarely see him with joy. If you manage to even see him smile, its only because he found his next victim. Backstory Louis Valdivia is a part of a family of four. Him, Mr. and Mrs. Valdivia, and his sister Crystal Valdivia. His passion and love are for animals, especially for sloths. The date was March 4, his birthday. This day, the Valdivia family decided to go to the zoo for Louis’s birthday. As soon as Louis heard about it, he got super excited. Right when they arrived at the zoo’s parking lot, he felt a chill up his spine. Louis Valdivia isn’t your ordinary 9 year old child. His body was something not even scientists can figure out what it is. It somewhat and somehow seems to be attracted to metal. Only his sister is aware of this condition. No one is sure if anyone (or anything) in world has the same problem as Louis. As they entered the zoo, his skin, slowly started to move to the left. “Can I please go check out the sloths on my own?” asked Louis to his parents. “As long as we know where you are. Be safe” responded his parents. As he was going towards the sloth habitat, his skin started moving forwards, but even faster.He tried to hide it, as he didn't want to get exposed in the public. Right when he got to the sloth, he took out his phone and took a couple pictures. But, he noticed this one sloth, in the corner standing still. He tried to get a closer look. One of the things he hates the most was depression, especially since he got bullied in school for his love for animals. He took a close look around his surroundings, trying to find a way inside the cage, but not getting caught. At this point, it was obvious he was breaking the rules. Once he found a way inside, he headed straight for the sloth in the corner. But as he did, he started to notice something. His skin, was something he has never seen before, moving faster then ever. As he got closer, he felt as he might pass out. He tripped over a small rock, making the pain worse, but he was willing to help the sloth. He got back up, but as soon as he did, the sloth turned around and started to float. As it did, every single magnetic metal object started to go to him and Louis, making a forcefield. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Valdivia found out, they ran as fast as they could to save their only son. Once they were there, they yelled, "Louis! Run away!”. When they tried to get closer, Louis and the sloth went in circles really fast, until... Boom. A large explosion of metals has occurred. The parents go towards the cage at the center, only to find that nothing was there. The police immediately came over to check for clues, but nothing was found of them. His sister on the other hand knows he’s still alive… somewhere. She has experienced situations like these before. Louis doesn’t know a lot of things about his sister, which makes things interesting. A week later, a funeral was held in Honor of Louis Valdivia. R.I.P… 9 years later, on May 2nd, this exact day, a legend has risen from the dead, just not in his coffin. He is 18 years, wearing an agni suit with lava-looking lines and black trousers, but doesn’t exactly seem to look like a zombie. One major change is that the sloth that attacked him is actually on his back, looking like a zombie, but wearing a top shoulder hat. He actually rose up to the zoo that once was the best place around town, but now abandoned. No one knows what he’s up to, or even that he’s alive. Except for his sister of course. He tried to walk around, when suddenly, a chain appeared from his hand. He figured out that the sloth gave him the ability to attack with chains. He tried remembering anything he could, but the first thing that came to him mind was "chain". After coming back to life, Louis has changed his name to as we know him today, "Louis Cadena". As he tried to move his head around, he noticed he was looking from the sloth's perspective, as if his head was the sloth. Teaming up with his zombie sloth, fighting every obstacle in their way to seek for a team to team up with. Upgrades - Decrease his cooldowns - Increase his hp - Increase his dmg Relationships Crystal Valdivia Louis is Crystal's brother Trivia * Louis has gone through many names, such as "Cicero Valdivia", or "Louis Valdivia". * His last name "Cadena" means "chain" in Spanish. * Model made by Tsuranuita. * (When he gets bought in) Louis could possibly be the second playable character to be headless. (Twig was the 1st headless playable character until he got removed).Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Storm Category:Characters